Gun laws in Cyberia
__NOEDITSECTION__ Cyberian gun licenses and gun classifications are required for the usage and purchase of guns and ammunition within the country. Licenses are determined only by average muzzle energy of firearm, which is officially measured in joules. Other aspects such as the shape of the firearm or the capability of self-loading (semi-auto, burst-fire and/or fully-auto) do not apply. Ammunition is affected in that there must be certain ballistic specifications (muzzle velocity, muzzle energy, projectile weight, and number of projectiles if more than one), measured as fired by established standard proofing firearms, labeled on boxes to be sold to license-holding consumers of proper class only. Muzzle energy is the kinetic energy measured at the muzzle (de jure, one projectile length from the muzzle), calculated by this formula: :: E_k = \frac{1}{2}mv^2 Ek represents kinetic energy in joules. m'' represents projectile mass in kilograms. ''v represents projectile velocity in meters per second. In essence, muzzle energy is simply formulated by weighing the projectile(s) and measuring muzzle velocity. Gun Licenses Gun licenses are required to buy and own firearms in Cyberia. Those who attempt to purchase a firearm without a license are immediately turned away. Those who are in possession of a firearm while unable to present a proper government-issued license are to be immediately detained. Carry Permits Possession of a sufficient class of firearm license permits the open carrying of that class of firearm. Concealing the firearm on one's person requires the addition of a C to the license class (Example: Class II turns into Class IIC). This permittance requires the passage of an in-depth firearms self-defense class, which clears up common misconceptions about carry-type self-defense on top of training attendees how to properly deal with an attacker. Firearm License Classes Class Zero This class of gun license is a certification that the owner has passed all necessary courses in general firearm safety and firearm education. It is possible for high school students to take elective gun education classes for class zero licenses. Class Zero firearm licenses require: * Passage of general firearm safety class. * Passage of firearm operations class. Class Zero license holders are able to: * Take Class I license courses. Class I This class of gun license generally allows the use of pistols and submachine guns. Class I firearm licenses require: * Previous ownership of a Class Zero firearms license. * Physical demonstration of basic safety with and handling of handguns and submachine guns. * Recurring background checking. Class I license holders are able to: * Purchase and own Class I firearms and ammunition (muzzle energies less than 1000 J). * Take Class II license courses. Class II This class of gun license generally allows the use of intermediate-cartridge rifles. Class II firearm licenses require: * Previous ownership of a Class I firearms license. * Physical demonstration of basic safety with and handling of intermediate-cartridge automatic rifles. * Strict recurring background checking. Class II license holders are able to: * Purchase and own Class II (muzzle energies greater than 1000 J and less than 2000 J) and preceding class firearms and ammunition. * Take Class III license courses. Class III This class of gun license generally allows the use of full-power rifles and 12 gauge shotgunsa. Class III firearm licenses require: * Previous ownership of a Class II firearms license. * Physical demonstration of basic safety with and handling of full-power rifles and 12 gauge shotguns. * Strict recurring background checking. Class III license holders are able to: * Purchase and own Class III (muzzle energies greater than 2000 J and less than 10,000 J) and preceding class firearms and ammunition. * Take Class IV license courses. Class IV This class of gun license allows the use of anti-tank and anti-matériel rifles. Class IV firearm licenses require: * Previous ownership of a Class III firearms license. * Most strict recurring background checking. Class IV license holders are able to: * Purchase and own Class IV (muzzle energies greater than 10,000 J and less than 65,000 J) and preceding class firearms and ammunition. * Take Class V license courses. Class V Class V is the highest and most expensive class of firearm and license available to civilians in Cyberia. This class generally allows the use of small-bore cannons. This class is special in that owners can only operate emplacement cannons with calibers less than 60mm. Class V firearm licenses require: * Previous ownership of a Class IV firearms license. * Most strict recurring background checking. Class V license holders are able to: * Purchase and own Class V firearms (muzzle energies greater than 65,000 J and less than 60mm in caliber) and preceding class firearms and ammunition. Class M Class M is NOT available to civilians, as it is separate from the other classes, reserved only for military personnel and the honorably discharged. The "M" is not a roman numeral 1000, rather it stands for "Military". Class M firearm licenses require: * Specialized familiarity and training with large-bore turrets and artillery. * Current or previous employment by the CMF. * In the case of previous CMF employment, an honorable discharge. Firearm license holders with an M addition are able to: * Own, purchase and operate military vehicle turrets and Class V firearms and ammunition without caliber restriction. Notes a Shotguns are also bound by the muzzle energy formula. The standard for gun licensing is taken with 12 gauge, 00 buckshot, which has an average total projectile weight of 35 grams (9 pellets), an average muzzle velocity of 400 m/s, and thus an average muzzle energy of 2800 J. Frequently Asked Questions Suppressors * Q: Are external (not integral) suppressors allowed for use? * A: Yes, as long as the muzzle energy of the firearm while suppressed does not exceed the gun owner's license class. * Q: Are integrally suppressed firearms allowed for use? * A: Yes, as long as the muzzle energy of the integrally suppressed firearm does not exceed the gun owner's license class. Open and Concealed Carry * Q: Is open carry permitted? * A: Yes, as long as the gun owner's license is of sufficient class to legally own the firearm. * Q: Is concealed carry permitted? * A: Yes, only if the gun owner has taken the appropriate self-defense course and has had a C type class addition appended to their license, and the gun does not exceed the owner's gun license class. Barrel Length * Q: How long or short does the barrel have to be? * A: There are no barrel length restrictions; only muzzle energy restrictions. Magazine Capacity * Q: How big of a magazine is legal? * A: There are no magazine capacity restrictions; only muzzle energy restrictions. Class M Licenses * Q: Do Class M licenses allow the driving/piloting of military vehicles? * A: No. Class M gun licenses only allow the use of military vehicle turrets. Driving those same vehicles requires a separate military class of driver's license. Piloting military aircraft requires a military class of pilot's license. Special Weapons * Q: What weapons are not legal to own? * A: Live grenades, RPGs, grenade launchers, recoilless rifles, and demolition charges are not legal for civilians to own without special permission and in some cases, government supervision. Gallery P320.png|P320 in 9×19mm, a popular choice of Class I handgun. AS Val.png|The AS Val and VSS, while expensive and extraordinary, are still technically Class I firearms. F2000.png|F2000, a Class II rifle. AK-107.jpg|AK-107, a Class II rifle. Desert Eagle.png|The Desert Eagle has been debated as being at the upper limit of Class II. However, it is ultimately and officially labeled a Class III handgun. Saiga-12 Supp.png|The Saiga-12, even while suppressed, is a Class III firearm. Barrett-M82A1-Independence-Day-2017-Latrun-IZE-048.jpg|The M82, a well-known anti-materiel rifle, and a Class IV firearm. 20mm.jpg|The Anzio 20mm is a sought after Class IV rifle. Category:Special Info